Gred and Forge unleashed
by funny-weasley
Summary: Gred and Forge left Hogwarts. Who would've thought that life after school would bring much more excitement and adventure to their lives! FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS: TELL ME HOW OLD YOU ARE AND WHERE YOU COME FROM! I hate Caps Lock!
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

(Almost) all characters belong to J.K.Rowling. The plot belongs to ME!!!

Please review! I want to be a writer and I want to see how people react to my style!

If you review I´m going to write more chapters. If not it means no one would read them anyway.

"GRED!!!"

"Wh-What? Who´s there? I have a..." Fred grabbed a wand from beside the bed. "A wand and I´m allowed to use it... Yes, I´m of age." He shouted and tried to open his eyes.

Fred jumped out of the bed shrieking. George was laughing at the sight of his scared brother who was holding a slimy frog in his hand.

"It´s you! Why didn´t you tell me that it was a fake wand?" Fred said pretty angrily, though not really convinced that he wouldn't have done the same thing if he was in the same situation.

"Urgh! What time is it?" he asked staring at his slimy hand.

"Too late." George replied still grinning. "You know that school starts in only one week. Kids want our Skiving Snackboxes." This time no answer came from Fred, who was in the bathroom using loads of soap to wash his hands.

"Come on, it´s not like it was poisoned." his twin tried to persuade him to get to the shop in time.

"Hey, that´s a good idea. For that bloke, Malfoy. I could give Harry or Ron a fake wand with a poisoned frog." Fred thought still washing his hands but realized that if Ron and Harry got expelled, his mother would go mad. Literally.

After Fred felt like there was no more skin to rub off his hands, he went down the stairs covered by a deep red carpet.

"Next time clean your shoes before walking on me! I have feelings, you know!" Fred heard the carpet shouting and jumped up the second time in less than 10 minutes. Every morning he was blaming his mother for getting them to buy a Humanocarpet.

After disarming numerous traps set by George who always woke up earlier than him, Fred finally reached the kitchen.

He summoned some bread and marmalade on the table that suited the twins perfectly, being merrily yellow with orange stripes that were moving to the opposite end of the table every time they were touched. Fred greedily brought his breakfast to his mouth, when...

"Accio bread!" The piece of bread flew right into George´s right hand.

"Forge!" Fred said quite annoyed, but couldn´t finish what he was about to say since George had already pulled him out of the kitchen.

"We have to get to the store!" George explained to his twin who stood there with his mouth still opened and a frustrated look on his face. He quickly locked the door magically and tried to get his brother to apparate.

Finally both brothers apparated in front of the shop, where hundreds of people of all ages were waiting for the shop to open.

"Wow, we really are pretty popular already." George said with a glance at the big WWW sign above the door. It was yellow with orange stripes and somehow reminded of the kitchen table in the boys´ house.

"Let the fun begin." George told all the persons who were getting slightly annoyed and unlocked the door.

Everyone ran into the shop and picked up everything that seemed to be interesting. Of course everything was interesting, so about two hours later the twins had to restock, but with a couple of wand swishes the bright yellow shop was filled once again with joke articles.

The shop was colorful and spacious, which was a necessity, and thanks to some charms Hermione had taught the boys also really neat and clean. Everything was in alphabetical order, so you could find whatever you wanted really fast.

"Hey, George! Look who´s coming!" Fred said a couple of hours later mischievously grinning and pointed his finger towards Draco Malfoy, who had his hand on the doorknob, obviously wondering whether he should open the door or not. The expression of disgust towards the Weasleys´ in Malfoy´s eyes turned into fear and surprise when he entered the shop and three boxing gloves hit him, two from each side and one in his pointy face.

"OW!" he screamed and fell down. Everybody started laughing when he lifted up his head again.

"Stop it!" Malfoy screamed. Evidently, he wasn´t used to people making fun of him.

"What´s wrong? What are you all laughing at?" he said not being able to see himself, or rather his head which said: "I´m an ugly stupid git and that´s why I´m banned from this shop FOREVER."

An extremely angry, though not really aware of what just happened, Malfoy left the shop saying something that sounded like: "You´ll pay for this, Weasley." and then turned around when he was standing in front of the shop.

"You´re lucky Dad isn´t here." he said staring at the twins.

"Oh, yeah, you´re right, Draco-sweety. Where is your Daddy? Is he having tea with HIS Daddy? You know, the big ugly guy... Lord Voldemort´s his name, right?" the twins said getting more and more annoyed. Lucius Malfoy had escaped Azkaban only 2 weeks after he was caught by Dumbledore and the other members of the Order of the Pheonix.

"You´ll pay for this." Malfoy said again and left.

"D´you reckon he knows that the writing will stay on his face for one whole month?" Fred asked George, who started laughing so loudly that several people turned around and looked at him curiously.

Nothing unusual happened during the next three hours, except that the twins had to restock every half an hour, since most children attending Hogwarts were doing some last-minute shopping now.

"Gred, guess who´s coming?" George said and waved at someone opening the door.

Fred, too busy to look around, replied: "Not Malfoy with his daddy, right?"

George had no time to answer to answer Fred´s question, because Ginny jumped on Fred´s back and gave him a tight hug.

"Guys, I missed you!" she said happily.

Ron, Harry and Hermione entered the shop, too, and Hermione marched up to the twins to congratulate them on their charms, while Harry and Ron were preoccupied with picking up anything that seemed "helpful".

"It´s already nine o´clock in the evening. What are you all doing here?" the twins asked their friends and siblings.

"Well, actually, we have to get home in 5 minutes, but we just wanted to say hello." Hermione said in her usual bossy voice.

"Oh, OK then. Hello!" the twins said not that cheerfully anymore. Why did they have to get home that early?

"OK, we´ve got to go now." Ginny said, but was interrupted by Ron and Harry who had their hands full of Fever Fudges, Skiving Snackboxes and whatever candies the twins had invented.

"We´d like to buy these." they said and gave the twins their money for the sweets.

"Aha, that´s why you came over. To get stuff for school." Fred said pretty angrily. "Well, OK, go home!"

"We don´t want to, mate!" Harry said. "But Mrs. Weasley would kill us if we were late. You know how worried she always is about us."

"We´re sorry! Bye! We´ll see you sooner than you think." Ron said and left, while the other three followed him without saying a word.

"Forge, what did he mean? You know, by saying: We´ll see you sooner than you think!" Fred asked his brother when no one was in the shop anymore.

"I don´t know, but we ought to get home now, or else we´ll be late tomorrow."

The Hogwarts-pranksters locked the door and disapparated. A moment later they got back to the house they called their home now.

George tried to turn on the lights, but somehow it didn´t work. He searched his cloak for his wand, but somehow he didn´t find it.

"Gred, do you have my wand?" he asked his innocent-looking brother.

"No. You might have left it in the shop." he answered and pretended he was going up to his bedroom. The now sleeping carpet didn´t say anything.

"Yeah, probably." George muttered and also went up the stairs to his room.

Fred waited until he heard George screaming and then followed him.

"Oh, well, brother, shouldn´t have left a Portable Swamp in THIS house!" he said and started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2 Permanent Sticking Charms

**Chapter 2- Permanent Sticking Charms**

Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I can´t write what´s coming up in this chapter. I just HAVE TO divide this in two chapters. I promise the next one is going to be way longer.

OK! If I don´t get 3 more reviews, I´m not going on with this story!

George woke up earlier the next day. He had twisted and turned the whole night through. His mouth opened widely and let out a yawn that was loud enough to wake up Fred (which was nearly impossible...). With his eyes still shut, George jumped out of the bed, but was surprised to find himself on the floor.

"What the..." he said and turned around to see the reason why his bed was so much bigger than usual. He soon realized his bed wasn´t his bed, it was the couch in the living-room.

"Bloody hell! Gred!" he shouted and waited until he heard a vague "Hm." from upstairs. "How much Fire-whiskey did I drink last night?" He asked analyzing himself throughly. He couldn´t find any bruises or broken bones, though he was convinced he had been involved in a fight the night before.

"What are you talking about?" Fred replied rather confused. Was George tried to trick him, just as he did so many times before?

"Well, I can´t remember anything that happened after I showed that boy, Theodore Nott, I think, our newest inventions." George answered trying hard to remember the events after that.

"It´s probably the hard work, Forge! We´ve had too much work to do these past few days. I think we should take a day off. " Fred said getting pretty worried about George.

"Anyway, could you tell me what happened last night?" George asked his brother ignoring the advices of the carpet ("If your shoes are clean, so is your mind!").

His twin did as he demanded and soon they were laughing together about George who had to sleep on the couch because Fred put a (IM)Permanent Sticking Charm on the swamp in George´s bedroom, which meant that he was going to sleep on the couch for another week.

"Erm... I suppose you´ll need it today!" Fred handed back George his wand.

The twins headed for the kitchen.

"Bloody hell!" George said with a look at his watch after they had breakfast.

"Dumbledore will kill us!" Fred realized what George meant. He ran out of the kitchen right after George, who was still holding a piece of toast in his hand.

Fred and George apparated in front of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place in London. When no one could be seen on the street anymore, they entered the old house leaving crumbles in front of the door.

Within a second, the wind slammed the door with a deafening sound, but what came after that was ten times worse. The portrait of Sirius Black´s mother started screaming again and now that Sirius was gone, no one was able to stop it. Fred wondered what Permanent Sticking Charm SHE used on the portrait, that not even Dumbledore could take it down.

"Merlin, that woman drives me crazy!" the twins heard their mother muttering. They jumped towards her and kissed her on both cheeks.

After getting over the shock, Mrs. Weasley pulled them into the Meeting Room.

"Ah, there they are. They´re late! A penalization would be advised at the moment!" Fred and George heard Snape snapping at Dumbledore, who didn´t even bother reacting on Snape´s remark. Nor did the twins. After two months of being in the Order, they gradually got used to Snape, who they called Severus now that he wasn´t their teacher anymore. He didn´t seem to enjoy it, but couldn´t do anything against it, to the great pleasure of the most members who disliked Snape´s attitude towards everything.

"We´re sorry Professor Dumbledore, SEVERUS!" Fred said hardly able to conceal a grin. "We had a little... problem."

"Don´t worry, boys! We were just about to introduce you to our new member, who most of you will undoubtedly know." Dumbledore said pointing his finger at 6 young persons sitting at the table and smiling. George fainted at the sight of the new members.


	3. Chapter 3 The New Members or You Work To...

**Chapter 3- The New Members or You Work Too Much**

_Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you´ll like this chapter. Tell me what you don´t like. And what you do, of course. _

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Somebody help me!" Mrs. Weasley cried while running towards George, who was still lying motionless on the floor. "Oh, my baby!"

"Molly! Calm down! He just works too much! I told you this two days ago, after I saw him at Weasleys´ Wizard Wheezes. By the way, Fred, the Ton Tongue Toffees helped me out of a very embarrassing situation." Dumbledore said and casted a spell. Immediately, a jet of water hit George in the face. The boy opened his eyes.

"I just had the weirdest dream! Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna were the new members of the Order and... Hey, what am I doing on the floor?" George started saying. Meanwhile, Molly was covering his face with kisses. "Oh, I fainted! I definitely work too much. So, who are the new members?" George asked. He blushed a bit when he saw everyone looking at him. "Hey, I´m fine." he said trying to avoid Snape´s eyes.

"Er... Forge, I´m afraid it wasn´t just a dream." Fred answered his brother´s question. "Ginny and Ron ARE in the Order. So are the other four!"

George caught a glimpse of Ginny´s long red hair between the many heads staring at him.

"What? But... MOM! How could you let this happen? I mean, they´re young, they can´t fight Voldemort or his Death Eaters!" George stood up as fast as he could, "accidentally" hitting Snape´s nose. "Oh, sorry Severus, but you know, it was pretty big... I mean hard to avoid!" Snape threw an icy glance at him and walked away from the crowd surrounding George.

"Don´t worry, George! They´re safe! Being members of the Order just gives them some er... privileges." Dumbledore tried to reassure George.

"Such as?" Fred and his twin said at the same time. Even Ginny and the rest of the new members looked excitedly at the Headmaster.

"Well, let´s just say that they have access to all materials they want as long as they use those for... keeping an eye on certain students. And they won´t get expelled if they do something for the same purpose."

"But..." Snape tried to disagree but the look on Dumbledore´s face suggested the opposite.

Ginny, Ron, Harry, Neville and Luna started cheering, while Hermione was still thinking whether this was fair or not, but decided that it´s OK if it´s for a good cause.

"I wish I could go to school NOW!" Fred whispered into George´s ear.

"Let´s get back to the meeting now, ladies and gentlemen!" Dumbledore invited them over to the table. Everyone sat down on their chairs and some of them took out pieces of parchment.

"Before we get started, may I suggest something, Albus?" Snape asked and continued without waiting for an answer. "It seems that young Mr Weasley, George, to be exact, there are so many of them it´s hard to doesn't have the neither the emotional nor the physical maturity to fight the Dark Lord. You saw the way he fainted just now. It was simply pathetic." he said, a sneer flitting over his face.

George´s face turned as red as his hair.

"Severus, young Severus! When will you learn when to stop trying to get rid of the members of the Order. There´s not a lot of us anyway." Fred interrupted Snape.

"I agree with Fred, Severus. Now let´s get started. No interruptions this time!" Dumbledore bellowed at Snape.

The reports of the members were pretty boring, since Voldemort apparently decided that he had to let everyone calm down after the incident at the Department Of Mysteries before taking a next step. Some of the Aurors had spotted some Dark Marks and caught some unimportant Death Eaters, but that was pretty much everything.

"Fred, wake up!" George said quietly. Fred´s snoring was beginning to get too loud now.

"Whassup?" Fred pulled George´s arm. "Why did you wake me up? Do you think that you´re the only one who works too much?"

"...as we all know, Lucius Malfoy escaped Azkaban about two months ago and yesterday he has been seen in London..." the boys heard Tonks´ voice.

"WHAT?" Fred and George shouted at the same time. "His cute little son, Draco, visited us yesterday. Well, not quite. He didn´t really get to talk to us. Our punishment for people banned from our store didn´t allow him to really talk to us. By the way, he probably went to Mrs. Tinklebum´s new make-up shop, too. Anyway, he was alone, which happens very rarely. I expected at least his gorillas, excuse me, I meant friends, to be with him, but there seemed to be no one there. Is there any possibility that there is a second Invisibility Cloak apart from Harry´s? And what would he do in London if he´s a worldwide wanted killer?"

"Good point, boys! I thought he might be trying to make us look for him in London. That shows that he´s afraid we might find him and therefore that we got pretty close to him and possibly Voldemort during the last week." Dumbledore said and looked at the twins with a smile on his face. "Harry also told me that he had some visions of Voldemort talking to the Death Eaters in a forest. Though he already had false visions, I rather doubt that Voldemort thinks we would fall for that trick again. However, I will start teaching Occlumency to Harry and his friends myself this year, because more damage than just false visions could be made by Voldemort. Lupin, Tonks and Mad-Eye, you search the area you searched last week and its surroundings again. The rest of you continue their usual jobs. Today´s meeting is over." Dumbledore stood up and so did the others.

Fred and George marched up to the new members.

"That´s why you told us we´re going to see each other sooner than we thought. Well, congratulations and take good care of yourselves. Do you plan on making some Polyjuice Potion again this year? Now that you have everything you want." the twins asked the teenagers.

"How do you know about THAT?" Hermione asked completely surprised.

"Erm... I sort of let it out during my third year." Ron said looking guilty. "But they... they told me they´d put some nasty spells on me if I didn't tell them how I knew that Malfoy wasn't Slytherin´s heir."

"It´s okay, Ron! But don´t mention it to Snape, guys! And that thing with the Polyjuice Potion got old. We need something new! Something exciting! Something that will become a school legend..." Ginny said dreamily.

Hermione rolled her eyes and yawned. How could Ginny be so childish?

"Fred, George, could I have a word with you two?" a deep voice spoke to the twins.

Dumbledore was standing behind them. His eyes seemed very playful and the mischievous grin on his face proved that he was up to something. Fred and George exchanged quizzical looks and then followed Dumbledore into the kitchen.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to us about, Professor?" they asked.

"You boys work too much!" Dumbledore said to the twins that absolutely didn't expect that from him.

"Er... Yes, we know, Professor! But it´s the last week before school starts and we can´t just take close the shop for one day!"

"I didn't ask you to! Tomorrow morning, however, don't even bother waking up early in the morning. You know, I've always wanted to own a joke shop!" Dumbledore continued. The twins didn't expect that either.

"What are you trying to say, Professor?"

"What I´m trying to say is that I´m willing to replace you, of course no one can replace you, to run your shop for at least a day!" Dumbledore said with a big smile crossing his face.

"Professor, we can´t! You have so much work to do!" Fred and George said astonished.

"I ought to take a day off, too, from all the excitement!" Dumbledore tried to convince the twins still grinning.

Fred and George thought about it for a moment. Undoubtedly, Dumbledore was the best man for this job, having his enormous sense of humor he had worked too much, too. He should take a break.

"Agree!" the boys said. "But we have one condition!"

"That is...?" Dumbledore said. He didn't expect that.

"You will never, ever pay anything for whatever you want to buy from our store!"

"That sounds fair! More to me than to you two, evidently. Now go home and have a nap! You deserve it!" Dumbledore said happily and left for the joke shop.

The twins left, too, but not before giving Ginny some advice on how to play some tricks on Malfoy and making her promise to write at least one letter a month to them.

Finally, when they arrived home, they buried themselves between the sheets on their beds (or couches) and fell asleep immediately.

"Wake up you lazybones!" Dumbledore shouted into George´s ear. George pulled out his wand, opened his eyes and looked into Dumbledore´s eyes.

"Professor! What are you doing here?" he asked putting his wand back aside.

"Well, you didn't tell me what spell you put on the lock at the store." Dumbledore said slightly amused.

"Oh, it was a Unlock-with-wand spell! Damn, I have to unlock it myself." George said and stood up.

"Oh, no, don´t worry! I happen to have a couple of tricks of my own, and now that I know which spell you used, I´ll be able to unlock the door without your wand! Go back to sleep now, you sure were tired!" Dumbledore said heading for the door.

"I could barely sleep, though, Professor!" George tried to defend himself.

"That´s funny, because I could barely wake you up!" Dumbledore said and disapparated.

A/N: I hope you liked it! I'll get more into the plot and the characters in the next chapters, which I have already written! Right now I'm just setting the stage...


End file.
